A Saving Kiss
by annabethchase98
Summary: She had kissed Arthur before, so this defiantly wasn't their first kiss, or the first time they admitted love to the other, but she prayed to the high heavens that it wouldn't be their last kiss. Tears ran down her cheeks as she thought that Arthur would never return her love, her affection, her kiss, and all he would ever be from now on was cold and broken. OneShot.


***A/N* My favorite show now has a fanfiction by me! Read. And. Enjoy. Or die. That works too. ;) love ya'll! **

**This takes place in Beauty and the Beast Part 2, after Merlin was knocked out and dropped the antidote.***

**.oOo.**

**A Saving Kiss**

**.oOo.**

Merlin groaned, clutching his head. He had been out cold. How long had he been out, he wondered. One of the last things one his mind at the moment was Arthur, dying upstairs from the poison that he had the antidote to.

Gwen saw Merlin lying on the ground before he even had time to recover what exactly had happened to him.

"Merlin!" she yelled, running to his side to help him up. "What happened?"

"Gwen? Why don't I ask you the same question?" Merlin asked, before the memories of recent events of Uther Pendragon marrying the Troll, and the dying Prince upstairs came hurtling into his mind at a thousand miles a second, and Merlin was only able to stay standing because of Guinevere holding him steady.

"Gwen!" He said again, looking around rapidly. "Gwen, you have to help me!"

"What is it? What's wrong, Merlin?"

"The antidote; I don't have it on me!"

"The antidote to what, Merlin?" she asked, looking wherever Merlin was looking.

"Don't you know?" he asked, looking over at her, puzzled.

"Know what? Merlin, what is going on?" Merlin sighed and looked around to make sure that they were alone before answering her question.

"Uther is married to a Troll, you know that much, right?"

"Yes, but what is this about an antidote?"

"The only way to make him realize who it is that he's married to is to make him cry true tears of remorse. So, Gaius, Arthur and I sort of poisoned Arthur..."

"What did you do to Arthur?" Gwen cried, "Merlin, you could be killed if you're caught!"

"I won't be though, because we'll find the antidote!" He said, looking around again. They ran down the hall to the stairs, hoping it hadn't gotten too far away. Soon enough, they both found the shattered bottle that was once full of the life giving, clear-ish blue cure to the poison.

Merlin's eyes widen.

"No, it's not broken! He cannot die; it's my destiny to protect him!" He said, thinking furiously on how to get at least one drop to Arthur. One drop could reverse the effects of the poison...

Gwen swallowed, shaking a bit.

"Merlin, how much does he have to have to live?" She asked quietly, for fear they would be too late and her plan wouldn't work anyways.

"It'll only take a drop."

She smiled and rubbed some of the antidote on her finger, then onto her lips like it was lip gloss.

"Then this will save him," she said before following Merlin down the halls running.

They stormed into the room together, just after Uther ordered the Troll to be taken out of the castle. Gwen ran to Arthur, who was lying dead on the ground.

"No, no, no, you idiot; you royal prat. You are not dead, and you won't leave me tonight," she declared before kissing him.

She hoped and prayed that this would work, and that he would kiss her back as soon as he came too. She was starting to lose hope, though, after what seemed like forever of kissing his cold, dead lips.

She had kissed Arthur before, so this defiantly wasn't their first kiss, or the first time they admitted love to the other, but she prayed to the high heavens that it wouldn't be their last kiss. Tears ran down her cheeks as she thought that Arthur would never return her love, her affection, her kiss, and all he would ever be from now on was cold and broken. She ran her hands through his hair, holding his limp body in her arms, waiting for some sign of life from him.

Just as she was beginning to lose faith and hope that her love would ever wake up, she felt him move underneath her, and soon Prince Arthur was the one who had his hands tangled in her hair, and he was the one controlling the kiss. She smiled against him and moaned into him, and let him carry her away until it became extremely awkward for the others in the room. She refused to pull away from her love, so Arthur had to pull away from her; which he had trouble doing, seeing as they both were tangled together and didn't want to let go.

Soon enough, though, he had to pull away. Gasping for air, he did just that and he smiled down into Guinevere's brown eyes.

"Well, Merlin, I guess you are good for something," he said chuckling as he kissed Gwen's cheek.

"Thank you," he whispered to her. "The fact that I don't acknowledge my feelings for you... It must hurt you greatly. I am sorry for that." Gwen smiled and laid her hand on his soft cheek.

"I understand. But now, you're going to have to explain to your father," she said, smiling and chuckling quietly.

Arthur's eyes widened as he whipped around to see King Uther, standing there, looking very puzzled, and quite shocked.

"Father, I can explain..."

***A/N* Hope you enjoyed my little romance between Gwen and Arthur! I thought the episode was lacking of good romance that wasn't life scarring, and that seemed like a good way to bring Arthur to life. Please review! You will get life saving kisses from Gwen!**

**Josephine 3**


End file.
